


Disyembre, 1899

by AstridStews



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Other, Ouch, Pain, gregorio del pilar - Freeform, julian del pilar - Freeform, napakasakit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridStews/pseuds/AstridStews
Summary: The Julian Christmas special nobody asked for.[In case I need to clarify, this isn't incest/romantic, but good ol' brotherly love between the del Pilar bros)





	Disyembre, 1899

  
Bago natawag si Goyo na batang heneral, nauna siyang tawaging Goyong, ang batang kapatid ni Julian. Mapusok at walang kinatatakutan ang nakababatang del Pilar, na dahilan ng pagkakakilanlan sa kanya, ngunit kasama ng posisyon niya ang buhay na dikit sa panganib at kamatayan. Kaya naman mahirap maging kuya ni Goyo -- kinailangan ni Julian na doblehin ang lakas ng loob at tapang, para sa sarili niya, at sa kanyang kapatid. Ngunit ang pagiging kuya sa batang heneral ang itinuturing ni Julian na pinakamahalagang katungkulang nakamit niya, at masaya niya itong ginagampanan.

Naaalala pa niya noong kabataan nila, madalas siyang isama ng kanyang ama sa bayan tuwing may aasikasuhin, habang ang mga kababaihan at mga bata ay naiwan sa tahanan. Marahil dala ng inggit, tahimik si Goyo ngunit puno ng mga luha ang mata habang sinasabihan siya at ang kanyang ama na, "Ayaw kong maiwan dito. Isama niyo ako!"

"Hindi para sa mga bata ang lugar na iyon, Goyong," natatawang sabi ni Julian.

"Basta bilisan niyo'ng umuwi! Bumalik kayo agad, ha?"

"Ano ba'ng akala mo? Bibili lang naman kami ng bagong baro ni Nanay para sa pasko!" Nagsinungaling na lang si Julian, ginawang katawa-tawa ang dahilan ng pag-alis para mapanatag ang loob ng kapatid, pero di pa rin tumitigil sa pagiyak ang bata.

"Goyong," sabi ni Julian, nakangiti habang bukas ang mga bisig. Dahan-dahang lumakad papunta sa kanya ang bata, at niyakap niya itong mahigpit. "Huwag ka nang umiyak. Babalik ako at si Tatang bago magpasko, pangako yan."

"Julian," tawag ng kanyang ama mula sa kalayuan. Pinakawalan na niya ang munting agila, at siya naman ang lumakad paalis. Tatlong araw lang silang mawawala ng kaniyang ama, ngunit may kabigatan pa rin sa loob ni Julian ang marinig ang mga iyak na pagtawag sa pangalan niya ni Goyo.

  
\---

Inatasan na ni Julian ang sarili niya bilang tagapagtanggol ni Goyo, sa ayaw man nito o gusto. Hindi siya makapayag na may pupuntahan ang kapatid na hindi niya alam, lalo naman sa gitna ng digmaan kung saan walang kasiguraduhan ang kaligtasan. Bagamat hindi siya panatag sa sariling kakayahan sa pakikipaglaban, hindi siya papayag na wala siya kung kailanganin ng tulong ni Goyo.

Sariwa pa sa mga alaala niya ang nangyari sa labanang Kakarong de Sili. Nagalusan ng bala si Goyo, at nang makita ni Julian ang dugong umagos sa kanyang noo, para bang siya ang natamaan at sinusundo ni Kamatayan. Ngunit agad niyang ginising ang kanyang diwa, kailangang maging matatag -- agad-agad niyang tinawag ang mediko at sa awa ng mga langit, hindi malalim ang sugat at gigising pa si Goyo para makita ang umaga.

"Lintik ka, Goyong! Papagalitan ako ni Tatang sa kapabayaan mo!" galit na sigaw ni Julian sa nakaratay na kapatid. Sanay na si Goyo sa lakas ng boses niya kaya di na siya natinag. Para lang itong dagundong ng kanyon na hindi naman siya tatamaan kahit kailan.

"Sa susunod... mag-iingat ka kasi," patuloy ni Julian. Nanginginig ang tinig niya, ngunit hindi na sa galit; ang pinanggagalingan na nito ay pag-aalalang bukal sa loob. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Goyo, at hinanap ang kamay ng kapatid. Mahigpit ang pagkahawak bago nagbitiw ng mga salita.

"Patawad, Kuya. Napag-alala kita."

\---

 _Heneral man si Goyo, tao pa rin siya, at kailangan pa rin niya ako_ , ang laging nasa isip ni Julian. Habang tumatagal ay lalo itong nagiging totoo para sa kanya. Nadagdagan ang mga responsibilidad ng kanyang kapatid lalo na nang mapalapit sa loob ng Presidente at may mga pagkakataong kailangan niyang gumawa ng mga bagay na... hindi kaaya aya. Mga bagay na di masisikmura ng mga tupa kaya kailangan ng bangis ng mga leon.

Gaya ng nangyari sa mga Bernal.

Nang gabing iyon, malinis ang kamay ni Goyo ngunit nanginginig ito, na para bang may pag-aalinlangan sa sarili. Hindi pa nakakatagal ay sinamahan na siya ng kanyang kapatid sa hardin.

"Problema?"

Huminga ng malalim ang batang heneral bago sumagot. "Nag-aalala ako... Kung... Kung tama ba ang nagawa ko..."

Tinapik ni Julian ang balikat ni Goyo. "Tama ang ginawa _natin_."

"Pero paano ka nakasisiguro?"

"Hoy, tumingin ka sa akin," itinaas niya ang tingin ni Goyo mula sa kanyang paanan hanggang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Walang bakas ng takot sa titig ni Julian, tahimik ngunit may katatagang maaasahan sa bawat salitang binitawan. "Alalahanin mo kung sino ka. Sino ka nga?"

"Agila..."

"Lakasan mo. Sino ka?"

"Ako ay Agila."

Ngumiti si Julian. _Tama, ikaw ang Agila, hayaan mo akong maging hangin sa iyong mga pakpak. Hangga't kasama mo ako, mananatili ka sa mga alapaap. Hindi ko hahayaang mahulog ka sa kapahamakan. Ibigay mo sa akin ang iyong tiwala, pati na rin ang iyong pangamba._

_Ikaw ay agila._

\---

Dahil sa kanilang paglilingkod sa pangulo ay minabuti ni Aguinaldo na ihalal si Julian bilang gobernador ng Bulacan. Di mapagkakailang isa itong karangalan, kahit na mas mataas pa rin ang ranggo ni Goyo sa sarili niyang kuya. Ipinamalita agad ito ni Julian kay Goyo at Vicente, ngunit di niya mawari bakit parang hindi saya ang nakapinta sa mukha ng kapatid.

"Goyong?" sabi ni Julian, habang naghahantay ng akap ng pagbati sa kapatid.

"Ah, Julian, pasensya... Magandang balita," sabi ng kanyang nakababata. Parang wala sa sarili si Gregorio, at hindi kasing higpit ang pagkapit nito sa kapatid, na siya namang naramdaman ni Julian. Napuno siya ng di maipaliwanag na pakiramdam ng pangungulila.

  
\----

  
Mabilis na tumakbo ang mga oras mula nang malaman na nagsimula nang umatake ang mga Amerikano. Alam ng bawat sundalo ang kanya-kanyang tungkulin, at ngayon lamang napagtanto ni Julian ang masamang pakiramdam na bumagabag sa kanya mula nang iluklok siya bilang gobernador ng Bulacan.

Magkakahiwalay sila ni Goyo.

Kilala niya si Goyo at may tiwala siya sa giting at tapang ng kapatid, ngunit hindi napapalagay ang kanyang loob kapag hindi niya ito makita. Ngunit kahit gustuhin man niya, hindi niya kayang suwayin ang utos ng pangulo.

"Talaga bang hindi mo maaring ipagpaliban ang pagbalik mo sa Bulacan?" tanong ni Goyo sa kanya sa kalagitnaan ng gulo sa paligid -- ang lahat ay naghahanda sa paparating na digmaan, habang ang iba ay naghahanda para sa paglikas.

"Kailangan kong bumalik sa Bulacan."

Sa mata ni Goyo ay nakita niya ang batang tumatawag sa pangalan niya, nagsusumamong huwag siyang iwan. Natutunan man ni Goyo na itago ang mga luha at pababain ang kanyang boses, walang pinag-iba ang iyaking paslit sa ngayo'y paboritong heneral ng pangulo ng Pilipinas: mga batang paminsa'y pinangungunahan ng takot at nangangailangan ng kakampi.

Siya pa rin si Goyong, ang batang kapatid ni Julian.

"Uuwi ka naman sa pasko 'di ba?" Tumingin lang sa malayo si Goyo at walang ibinigay na sagot.

"Goyong. Alalahanin mo kung sino ka."

Tumango lamang si Goyo, at nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa. Sa isang tingin kay Vicente ay inihabilin na niya ang kapakanan ng kanyang kapatid sa mabuting kaibigan.

\---

Matagal-tagal na ring hindi nakakarinig si Julian ng balita sa kapatid. Ang huli niyang napag-alaman ay tungo itong Ilocos Sur, ngunit bukod pa doon ay wala na siyang alam sa kasalukuyan nitong kalagayan. Dahil dito napadalas ang dalo niya sa simbahan. Simula nang maging sundalo siya, isa lang ang kaniyang sinamba at iyon ay ang pangarap ng kalayaan ng bayan, ngunit kamakailan ay natuto siyang magpakumbaba at humingi ng dispensa sa lahat ng kanyang kasalanan. At kung noo'y kung sinu-sinong Maria ang kanyang hinihingan ng grasya, ngayo'y lumuluhod siya sa kaisa-isang Birheng baka sakaling makatulong pa sa kanya. Natuto ulit siyang magdasal.

_Wala akong karapatang lumapit sa harapan Mo, ngunit kung maari akong humiling ng regalo para sa Pasko--_

_Ingatan Mo po sana si Goyong._

Hindi niya napansin kung gaano katagal na siya sa pagkakaluhod, kung di pa sasakit ang mga tuhod ay baka ilang Ama Namin pa ang naibulong niya. Tumayo ng may konting ungol si Julian at naglakad pauwi. Sa mga pagdarasal niya nailalagak ang mga pangamba dahil kay Goyong, kaya naman kahit papaano ay gumaan ng kaunti ang kanyang loob. Napatingin siya sa kalangitan, at napangiti -- babalik sa alapaap ang magiting na agila.

"Julian!"

Di kalayuan sa kanilang tahanan ay may pamilyar na boses na tumawag sa kanya. Lumingon siya at nakita si Vicente, at sa una'y di pa siya makapaniwala. "Vicente, kamusta--"

Nagkatinginan lamang ang dalawa. Hindi na kailangang magsalita pa ni Vicente, nasa nangingilid na luha sa kanyang mga mata ang masamang balita. Ilang beses niyang sinubukang magsimula, ngunit napapalitan ang mga salita ng mga pigil na hikbi.

"B-Bakit di kaya sa bahay na tayo mag-usap, ano?" alok ni Julian, at tahimik silang tumungo sa tahanan ng mga del Pilar. Doon ikinuwento ni Vicente ang lahat. Ang pag-akyat sa bundok Tirad, ang mga plano ni Goyo, kung paanong buong tapang silang lumaban sa mga Amerikano, at kung papaanong unti-unti silang nauubos ng mga kaaway. Hanggang sa nanghingi na lang siya ng paumanhin dahil hindi man lamang niya naipagtanggol ang kaibigan, dahil hindi niya ito kasama nang mabaril ito ng mga Amerikano.

Nang matapos ang salaysay ni Vicente, naglabasan na ang mga iyak ng hinagpis mula sa lahat. Hindi ito ikinagulat ng Koronel, ngunit nag-aalala siya sa reaksyon ni Julian. Kilala niya ang kababata, hindi ito magaling magpigil ng galit at natatakot siyang baka magwala ito at makasakit, ngunit ngayon -- tahimik lamang ito sa may bintana, habang nakatingin sa mga ulap.

Ang katotohanan ay galit na galit si Julian. Galit siya sa mga kaaway, ngunit mas galit siya sa sarili niya. Wala man lang siyang nagawa para mailigtas ang kapatid. Hindi niya maialis sa isip ang tawag ng saklolo ni Goyo noong bata pa sila -- "Kuya!" At sa bawat tawag niya'y laging dumadating si Julian, para sabihing wala siyang dapat ikatakot dahil magkasama sila. Ngunit ngayon, huli na ang lahat. Wala na si Goyo.

Naalala niya ang mga Bernal, at napailing siya sa sarili niya. Siguro nga'y may mga kasalanang walang kapatawaran. Para kay Julian, hindi lang sapat sa kanya ang kamatayan, kaya inalis sa kanya ang kanyang katungkulan, ang katangi-tanging niyang kayamanan, ang kanyang puso.

Si Goyong, ang batang kapatid niya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hehe. 
> 
> Di ako gaano marunong/magaling magsulat sa tagalog but I felt feelings are best expressed sa tagalog and i hope the feels showed haha huhu
> 
> join me in my misery hehehe huhuhu
> 
> PS. Salamat kay @Kyoy para sa pag-edit hehe labyu


End file.
